


Stolen Love Letter

by RequiemRein



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Missing Love Letter, Second Identity Problems, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RequiemRein/pseuds/RequiemRein
Summary: Entree for the KaiShin Server prompt, Love Letter.Shinichi decided to make a love letter, unfortunately before he could give it to his special someone, it vanished. Now where did the letter go? Did he lost it, or was it stolen?





	Stolen Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read the story, you are WARNED that:
> 
> 1\. Kaitou KID uses a face mask in this story, so Shinichi can't deduce how he looks.
> 
> 2\. Conan did not happen.
> 
> 3\. OOC characters, I'm sorry...xD
> 
> 4\. Wrong grammars.
> 
> Well, without further ado, enjoy~

“You seemed to be in a good mood?” Kuroba Kaito gazed at the slight quirk on the lips of the teen beside him as they walked along the road towards the train station.

“Oh? Is it that obvious?” Kudou Shinichi tilted his head towards his schoolmate.

They met at their university grounds and although they have a wide disparity in their behaviours and attitude, the two hit it off pretty well, with Shinichi deducing every magic tricks Kaito offered and Kaito trying his best making a trick that even the well known Modern Holmes cannot deduce (so far he’s only succeeded twice but it does not upset Kaito... well, maybe it did give some dents in his pride). They’ve been friends since then.

“Well you’ve been smiling since we met by the gates.” Kaito grinned. “Got some ingenious plan to thwart KID-sama tonight?”  


“No, no.” Shinichi waved his hand. “I just finished the love letter I’ve been trying organize. I’m planning to give it today.”

Kaito gawked at the teen. “What? Even a detective otaku can write his love letter, no need to look like a goldfish out of his---"

“SHIN-CHAN! You know about me and my war with those finned devils from the deep!”

“Yup, I know. It’s the best way to snap you out of that stuperied look though.” Shinichi smiled cheekily.

Kaito puffed his cheek, sulking at Shinichi’s teasing (and the love letter).

“So who’s the lucky girl? Let me see if you wrote it properly and not talk about Holmes again.” He snatched Shinichi’s bag and tried looking for the letter as fast as his hands can go before Shinichi can take it back.

“Idiot!” Shinichi kicked him with force just enough so he can take his bag away from Kaito’s prying hands. “Don’t just look around other people's private stuff. And No, I won't tell  _ his  _ name and you can't look because the letter is not for you. I'm pretty confident in my writing skills, thank you very much.”

“Unfair!!!”

“Is not.”

“Just a peek?”

“No.”

“Flip it open and close it at fast as you can?”

“No, Bakaito.”

“Friendship rights?”

“Still no.”

Kaito sighed after some time. Guess he really can't annoy Shinichi to give up this time. That doesn’t mean he will let Shinichi give his love letter though. Of course he would interfere. Shinichi was his. Ever since his night time persona met Shinichi on that clock tower at his hometown in his many heists, his interest has been piqued up and with his continuous appearance after Suzuki family’s Black Pearl heist…Kaito’s interest has turned to affection. It’s been three years since then and now that Kuroba Kaito and Kudou Shinichi were luckily enrolled to the same university (no stalking, promise!), he took this as a sign that he has a chance and planned their meeting, seized the moment and was acquainted and now friends with the Heisei Holmes. He will never let some unknown guy steal his most precious jewel. “So did you keep the letter well? It might get rumpled or something.”

“Don’t worry. The letter is safely tucked here.” Shinichi patted the coat he wore somewhere near his heart, pertaining his left inner pocket, yet what Kaito sees was Shinichi’s letter close to his heart and it and the person he will give it to is someone very very special to Shinichi. And he doesn't want it but he is feeling very envious.

“Ah, I see.”

When their train arrived, both just finished buying their tickets. With tonight's KID heist, both boys are in a rush to prepare, Shinichi to capture KID and Kaito to finalize his heist (not that Shinichi knew that).

“Come on Shin-chan! You’ve got to be ready and capture KID-sama for us.” Kaito pushed Shinichi inside the crowded carriage.

  


**-xxx-**

**  
**

Kaito stared at the lonely parchment lying by the bar counter of Blue Parrot.

It was the love letter. Shinichi's love letter.

There was nothing special around the letter’s exterior. You can't even recognize it as a love letter. There were no flowers or heart stickers, just plain white blankness.  _ “Who the heck is the recipient?”  _ Kaito combed his hair with his fingers irritably.

He wants to tear it open, read its content and discover who Shinichi's secret special someone is. But this is Shinichi's and Shinichi said he can't look inside and he loves Shinichi so much that he respects his decision and so his conscience can't stomach the idea of not following his wishes. Oh he does contradict Shinichi a lot of times but that was their friendly banter. This time is just different, Shinichi has this gleam in his eyes that says he won't ever forgive him if he opens this letter.

Kaito sighed, dropping his face at the marble counter, the letter taunting him him in his demise.

“I understand that you have a love life crisis, Bocchama, but you should really prepare for your heist. Kaitou KID is a punctual gentleman thief who doesn't want to make his audience to wait, right?” Jii reminded as he brought some boxes towards the flipping billiard table.

“Be there, Jii-chan.” Kaito stood, composing himself. Tonight is KID’s night, real persona problem later, time to fortify his poker face. Besides, he needs to add some enjoyable activities for his detective tonight. He have to make up for his stolen love letter, after all. He pocketed the letter and joined Jii in their final preparation.

  


**-xxx-**

  


“Ladies and Gentlemen----” Kaito KID’s customary greeting boomed around the room, but Shinichi doesn't hear them. His eyes only focusing at the white clad phantom thief before him. And maybe he really is a phantom that cannot be grasped by anyone. His eyes glazed. And he thinks that maybe going at today’s heist was a very bad idea. He’s in no mood to dance with his thief. And he turned his back behind the chaos that unfold.

Now Kaito payed particular attention at his beloved Shinichi for today's heist. He knows he's frustrated after finding out that the letter was gone and he may put all those frustrations towards the scary soccer ball. He needs to channel those frustrations somewhere and KID heist was just the only option left. He loves Shinichi but too much love can kill a person and even a self proclaimed phantom can die when that ball kicked by Kudou Shinichi plus his power enhancing shoes will hit him, he can't afford to get hit by Shinichi's loving balls even if he does want to accept his love. Just not the hell balls.

So when Shinichi turned his back looking a little..dejected? Kaito didn't mind… _ “He'll probably want to play in the rooftop where there will be no nuisance that he may hit.”   _ So Kaito threw some plans he had prepared for the enjoyment of his favorite detective (in case he wants to play with Nakamori Keibu nagging at the background) and hurried along towards the most exciting part of his heist.

Except that the rooftop was barren and nothing exciting happened.

  


**-xxx-**

  


“Shi~ in~ chan~” Kaito barged in Shinichi's classroom after the bell for their lunch break rang. He needs answers as to why he skipped the heist. He never skipped any heist after the Black Star heist. And if he was really that dejected after loosing the letter, then he’ll give some advice...but he cannot return that letter. Shin-chan’s first letter is a memento even if it's not for him...and he can't remove the chance that Shinichi would deduce that he took the letter that may break their friendship. And to be honest, the letter was missing from his suit pocket. Eep. Where did he ever misplace that thing?

He grabbed his arm and ran towards the perfect bench by the tree they claimed every lunch. It's not really theirs per se but it goes to as first come first serve basis and between Kaito’s agility or Shinichi's speed, they always came there first before anyone else. That's why Kaito wants to hurry through before someone takes it but because of Shinichi's sluggish pace that he had to pull him just so he could move is not helping at all. Luckily no one was there when they arrived.

“Okay. Spill everything that happened at the heist. Did you lose remarkably that you're this sloppy like a withered plant?” Kaito asked. Because Kaito can't know that Shinichi did not participate with the heist when he promised that he will be there and would tell him his tales about his run with Kaitou KID today. Because Kaito would give importance at Kaitou KID than the deets about a love letter he only knew that existed yesterday.

“I did not join.” Came the short reply.

“EEEHHHHHHHH????” Kaito raised his arms to show his 'bewilderment’. “WHYYYYY????”

He was answered by a soft thump by his right arm where Shinichi leaned with closed eyes that stopped Kaito from moving. There was silence for a few more minutes before Shinichi finally uttered something. “I never really thought I was that unlucky. Sure, the dead just pop around when I am near but I never thought I was unlucky. I actually thought those were blessings in disguise for my desire to give justice to people. But I learned yesterday that those are not blessings, they were responsibilities.”

“That's not true!” Kaito yelled but it seemed like Shinichi was not listening and continued talking.

“And maybe the Death God was true and he was sending me those corpses so that he can harvest souls easily and he doesn't want me to be happy because I might forget my responsibilities and so the letter vanished---”

“Shinichi, Shinichi.” Kaito shooked him, successfully removing the dazed look reflected in his eyes. “Look. You're wonderful, Shinichi. No one hates you because everywhere you go, people unlucky enough drop dead...they were grateful, for sure. They wanted someone to give them the right justice and you gave it to them. I would be happy if you were in there ten years ago when my father died, so please, don't hate yourself or destiny or the gods for that Shinichi. No god would want the smart, responsible, empathetic, girl and boy charmer, beautiful, scary when he have his soccer balls, poison expert-----”

“Okay, stop with the adjectives that doesn't make sense anymore.” Shinichi pushed Kaito’s chin upwards, effectively shutting him up, a hint of smile tugging on his lips.

Kaito, seeing this, took the hand that was blocking his speech organ to open. He glanced at the man beside him with his lashes and uttered in a sexy voice, “Hello, beautiful~”

“Oh my god, Kaito!!” Shinichi cried, laughing as he does, Kaito following after.

“Seriously though, what made you that upset?” That put some lid in their laughing spree. Shinichi sighed, quiet for a while, Kaito waited patiently.

“Well, you know that love letter I wrote? It went missing yesterday. I can't find it anywhere and I was very sure I placed it in my inner pocket. I just don't feel well enough to join the heist, add it up that I got a weird dream last night with the Death God laughing at my demise and now you have me.” Shinichi explained while playing with his hands in an effort to hide his embarrassment.

“Hmmm…hmmm…” Kaito nodded, he has this thinking pose projected. _ ‘So it really was the love letter. Whoever the recipient of that letter is much more important than his nighttime persona that Shinichi could skip it? Could it be Ran-chan? But Ran-chan is with Eisuke-san? Ahhhhh!! Who’re the other people important to his Meitantei? Tantei-han have Kazuha-chan...Sonoko-san? Never...Sera-kun went back to America...and a bunch of kids...Is Meitantei trapped in a one sided love with one of these people? Did he makr that letter for a closure? Nnn… now I feel like an ass. I can't even give it back because the stupid letter was not in my KID suit’s pocket!!’ _

“Kaito, you're making weird faces.”

“I know! Why don't you write a new one! Why did you not write a new one? With your memory, you should have a clear memory of the contents of that letter.”

Shinichi just smiled at his friend. He knows Kaito is doing his best to cheer him up and he appreciates it. “I can't, Kaito. The first letter is different than the second if I do make one. It will not have the feelings that I poured in that blank paper while I think of our encounters and the time that I appreciate him. I think I can't just give a copy to such a poetic person.”

And Kaito just feels like crying. The heart of his longtime love has already been stolen. To top it of, he is the reason why Shinichi is sad. He’s the obstruction in this love story, not the other way around. He lifted his arms and gripped at Shinichi's shoulders. “Kudou Shinichi is a man of action! He does not hide behind a piece of letter to convey his words! You can invite him to dinner and tell him face to face. I'll cover everything you need for a romantic date~”

“I don't think he'll join me for a dinner though.” Shinichi laughed, ”But I think I will speak to him properly about that next time I see him. Thank you, Kaito.”

They finished their lunch with their friendly banters and Kaito’s bentos.

_ “I cooked them so that we won't need to take turns guarding this place to buy our lunch. I want full deets about KID-sama’s heist but you failed meeeeee.” _

_ “Haha, sorry, sorry. Maybe next time. They're delicious, by the way.” _

_ “I can't be swayed by those flatteries.” _

_ “Yes yes, you can't…” _

  


**-xxx-**

  


A week passed since then. Although Shinichi’s not back to his usual self, at least he functions properly now, a little gloomy but just that. There were no rise or fall of his mood for this week and so he knows that he never did talk to his special someone. He confronted him about this but his answer just frustrated Kaito all the more.

_ 'He’s someone who can only be seen if he wants to be seen. I have to wait until he announces his presence.’ _

So his special someone is not around here, so he can't talk to him. And maybe that was Shinichi's only chance for a while and Kaito blew it off!

And so, come Sunday, Kaito invited Ran for a cake snack. He needs to know about Shinichi's special someone and if he wants answers, he can only have them through his childhood best friend.

“Kaito-kun, over here!” He heard as he entered the cake shop he and Ran agreed to meet, a slice of a strawberry shortcake already half eaten in front of her.

“Unfair, Ran-chan! You started without me!” He pouted as he slid in front of her, waving for a waitress to give him a slice of the Triple Chocolate Madness. Now that's a promising name.

“Anyway, Kaito-kun? Why the sudden cake meeting?” Ran said after taking one more bite with her shortcake.

“Do you know who Shinichi's in love with?” He said straight to the point leaving Ran coughing. Well, she did not expect that one.

“Well……. it's kind of complicated?” Ran said. She's not sure if she's allowed to relay this information. She knows that Shinichi is quite fond with the teen magician in front of her, there's always a portion with their get together dedicated for Kaito, but this is about Shinichi's special person and his identity is a bit...personal for Shinichi.

“Please Ran-chan! Shinichi's brooding in school. Well, not all can tell but I know Shinichi when he's disappointed and he's never sulked for the whole week ever, even faced with difficult cases. Just now!” Kaito ranted his worries. He needs to know and help in anyway he can, he's feeling guilty, okay. “Shinichi says he can't meet him until he appears again. So maybe he lives far away and can't frequently come here? I'll buy a ticket for him. I just can't bear to see Shinichi forcing himself to be happy for those around him.”

All the while, Ran listened and blinked her eyes in wonder and suspicion. “Kaito-kun, are you in love with Shinichi?”

“Yes, I am. But that doesn't matter at the moment. I just want Shinichi to be happy first.” He said truthfully. If this is the person that Shinichi chose, then he will accept it. Because his happiness comes first. Hurt him though, hell will strike back with the color of an angel.

And Ran saw his resolve, relented and gave her the answer.

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Kaito yelled, strong enough that even people outside the cake shop turned their head inside the shop. “ARE YOU SERIOUS???”

“Yes I am, now sit down! This is so embarrassing!” Ran signed at him as she looked around the people eyeing them.

“Ahhh! Idiot!” Kaito exclaimed, banging his head on the table. “Messed up, big time. He mumbled as he ruffled his hair.

“Kaito?” Ran sounded worried, did his brain short circuit with the info?

“I'm okay…. let's just eat more cake.”

_ “He’s in love with your idol.” _

_ “My idol?” _

_ “Kaitou KID.” _

_ It took some moment to process, but when it did, Kaito is in utter disbelief. _

  


**-xxx-**

  


“Jii-chan!!!” Kaito slammed the door of Blue Parrot open, gasping air as he most likely ran until he got there.

“Oh, Bocchama, perfect timing. There's something I need to give you.” Jii peered from his place while he wiped his cocktail glasses.

“Later, Jii-chan.” A swift look around told him that there were no costumers around. He looked back at Jii and sat in the stool in front of him. “Do you have any intel about any gem I could steal next week?”

The old man eyed his master's son. “Aren't you a bit early, Bocchama?”

“It's fine. I'm not going to play around this time. I just need to apologise.”

Jii questioned no more and just opened a drawer and took a tablet that he gave to Kaito “There's a list here for you to look at. Meanwhile, I’m going to take the thing you left here last time.”

Kaito skimmed through the list of gems and picked the one he thinks has a good history that will not sour his apology.

The Amethyst Hairpin, Crown Wisdom.

Amethyst is a symbol of a calm mind and intellect and also forgiveness. The history of the jewel was also not bad. Not about forgiveness but about a happily wedded couple, passing the jewel as a form of ancestral possession until there was no heir that could claim it anymore and was auctioned and displayed in the museum. 

History says that each generation of the family of the owner of the hairpin was blessed with great knowledge and wisdom. Jewel experts says that amethyst has power to give its owner intellect especially when it's worn near the head and they theorized thar this particular amethyst just have stronger power than the others of it's kind. Hence why it was a proud display in the museum.

Yes. Nice gem that reminds himhof Shinichi's own intellect. Kaito wrote his heist note.

“Bocchama, you left this when you were sulking in your last heist.” Jii said from behind.

“Jii-chan, I was not sulking.” Kaito turned and paused as he looked at what Jii brought. “Is that Shinichi's letter?! Jii-chan, you have it!!” He jumped off the stool and hugged Jii. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!!”

Jii smiled and patted his shoulder.

  


**-xxx-**

  


The heist notice came out by Monday with the heist happening by Wednesday and Shinichi is counting down for his confession to Kaitou KID.

Meanwhile, Kaito is brimming of excitement. He would pester Shinichi all day long, saying that he should not mess up this time and should definitely go and if he won't then their friendship is over like KID’s heist is a matter of life and death. He’s sure his friend is just exaggerating.

Shinichi also can't understand what he's feeling for the past two days. He’s excited but nervous. Embarrassed but eager. Happy but scared. It's messing him up and he thinks he'll stutter when he'll face the moonlight magician. This is so different than just giving the letter where he won't see KID’s reaction when he reads it.

Heist day came and he did come. He's faced guns and disabled bombs, he's not afraid of mere rejection. He needs to face KID and pour out his feelings.

Shinichi stayed where the jewel was kept and waited for the thief. Then KID appeared from the cover of snow white smoke and gave his customary greeting. Shinichi tried catching his eyes and when he did, he sent a quick sign and turned his back once more, this time, he won't run away and face him properly.

Kaito got Shinichi's silent message and gave his task force a grin sweeter than the sweetest candy they tasted and Nakamori can't help suppress the shudder that racked his body. KID is definitely planning something not good.

“Sadly, Nakamori-keibu, I am in a tight schedule right now and can't play catch the awesome thief with you. So stay here patiently until help come, okay~”

And before Nakamori-keibu can open his mouth, a thick orange goo came out of nowhere and flooded the room and everyone is stuck.

“DAMN YOU KID!!!”

KID’s fadingfading la was the only reply they got as KID pranced his way to the rooftop.

  


**-xxx-**

  


Shinichi was practicing breathing exercises when the rooftop door creaked open. He spun around the the sound and saw KID walking in, the gem he stole jumping on his palm. “Well well, Meitantei. You skipped last heist. You deserve a failing mark.” He strode through the roof, past Shinichi and towards the edge, rising the gem towards the moonlight. Well, still not Pandora, but he was not here for the jewel anyway.

“KID, there's something I need to tell you.” He fidgeted, looking anywhere but the thief, a blush creeping up his face. Damnit, he just started and he's already blushing, what more if he finally confess.

“Oh~ Are you making excuses about your absence last heist?”

“Well, that too, but no. You see---”

“Ah! Wait a minute…” KID pat around his suit, in search of something. “I got a fan mail from a very lovely fan. I wish to read it first.”

“But…”

“Shush.” He abruptly placed his finger to his lips. “Fans first before my dearest detectives.” He continued patting himself and Shinichi was getting annoyed. He loves him but why does he have to read the fucking fan mail now that he's about to confess his feelings, damnit! “Now where was that letter?” A dove dived in towards the magician with a piece of paper in it's beak and said magician clapped his hands. “There it is. Naughty Develle, hiding my precious love letter~ Now, go back to your post."

Now why does that paper look familiar… No, no, no, that can't be his letter, it was gone. He just feels this way because he wants KID to be holding his letter now and not some faceless fan.

KID opened the letter and read its content with that tone of his like he's telling a story.

  


**_Dearest Phantom of the Moon,_ **

**_I wrote this letter not to tell you how you are a pest to us in the police force but to tell you how much I loved you for a long time and how I am not showing it enough. I want you to know this welling feelings I have for you. So I wish that you would take time to read this letter until the end._ **

“Hoh~ what an interesting fan mail~ I'm curious. Can I read it first, Meitantei?”

Shinichi though, can't hear anything but himself screaming, ‘ _ What the hell is my letter doing up that thief’s hand!!!’  _ There's no mistaking it. That was his letter.

  


**_It has been three years when I met you in a happenstance. An idiot driven by adrenaline that wants to play with police and detectives. Yet that was an enjoyable experience especially when I learned that you only want the clock tower to stay in its place. It piqued my interest, but I payed mind no more. I've already committed myself to homicide, not thievery. But I met you again and that phrase that we detectives are nothing but critiques irked me enough to follow you in that ship and send you a stronger than usual kick was me venting. And we continued our dance since then. Sometimes switching melodies or tempos. We form truce, you help me and I help you. Never would have thought that I’ve let you steal something precious to me until Ran pointed it out. I've let my guard down in your presence and you took it far too easily. And here we are, three years later. The feelings I thought would fade over time remained._ **

**_You are annoying, don't argue with me, it's true. Yet I fell in love with you. I love your wit as you make fast adjustments when I destroy your plans, I love your voice that gives your emotions well even when you hide yourself behind that wall of poker face and I love your childish humor. To be honest I do want to laugh along when you prank your taskforce but professionalism helps me hide them. I also love the feel of the wind and the adrenaline that run through me when we play catch like kids. There are so many more that I love from you but I guess this letter can't contain them all._ **

**_You really changed my view in criminals though. I never look at things as black and white since I met you. Never that arrogant lad that thinks every criminals deserve to be in jail. I’ve even done unethical things just so I could pursue the criminal, even breaking doors if I have to. You're a bad influence, but I must say it helped a lot in my work._ **

**_I promised you that I will catch you with my own hands. I am committing myself to do so and if I have even the slightest chance, I will grab you and never let go. You don't look good behind bars, though, but I’m sure you're better suited inside my house._ **

**_I had once thought that this is absurd. A detective falling in love with a thief. And maybe this will only work when one of us relinquish his work. But if it’s you, I am willing to defy all odds._ **

**_If ever these feelings are not reciprocated, I am willing to back off. But please don't ask me not to participate your heist anymore or for you to ignore me. I don't think I will recover if you did that. We can forget everything like this letter never happened. But I truly wish that you and I will be together until death do us part._ **

**_Kudou Shinichi_ **

  


By now, Shinichi was a living red statue. He is not prepared for this scenario at all! KID accepting him, yes. KID rejecting him, yes. KID ignoring him, yes. KID flying off, yes. But not KID reading the letter he thought was lost forever.

Kaito, too, is in the state of elated daze. This is the first time he read the letter and he was prepared if the letter was not actually for KID, if ever.  But learning his detective's feelings for him through his words is a different experience than learning it from someone else's lips. And what do you know, he does know how to write a love letter. A sappy one too.

Kaito has decided. It's now or never.

He went to his blushing statued detective (now that is a good display someday) with purposeful steps. “Meitantei, first, I want to say sorry.” He took his hand and held it in his own, Shinichi looking away from him. That was an obvious rejection. “I want to tell you that I am a very selfish person. When I had my chance, I grabbed it and met you with my real identity.” Shinichi's eyes widened with the confession, but before he can utter any word, KID tightened his hold, a silent message that he was not yet done. “When I learned that you have your eyes to someone else, I got jealous. I took something special to you.” He pressed Shinichi's letter back to its owner and kneeled in one foot. While looking at the person he love, KID took off his monocle and hat.

Shinichi panicked, “Wait, KID, what are you doing---”

“But if you can still accept my selfishness and the wrong that I did to you, then I don't mind being with you.” He took off the mask that separates the identity of Kuroba Kaito and Kaitou KID.

Shinichi gazed at the image presented to him. Okay, he expected a lot of things in this night but he never expected that he will unmask Kaitou KID and he would never expect said Kaitou KID was his new friend, Kuroba Kaito. This just adds more justification to the phrase, “expect the unexpected.”

“So you took my love letter.”

“I did.” He winced.

“You're an idiot.”

“I know.” Another wince.

“Bakaito.”

“...”

“My Bakaito.” Shinichi pulled him up and happily kissed him. And Kaito, ever the opportunist, found a way to deepen the kiss, only breaking when the need for oxygen is unbearable.

“You're a lousy kisser, Meitantei.” Kaito whined after having his big gulps of air.

“Sh-shut up!” He flared red again, “I'm sorry I am not as good as your practice women, okay.”

“I only practice with my Kudou Shinichi pillow.” Shinichi bursted in a new array of red. “Oh my god, Kaito! I don't want to hear it!”

Kaito laughed it all, his overwhelming happiness, Shinichi followed through.

“So…” Shinichi mummbled, “are we…”

“Of course we are boyfriends now.” He affirmed and hugged his, rightfully his, detective.

  


.

.

.

.

**_Omake:_ **

  


“By the way, Kaito. Aren't your taskforce a little late?” Shinichi glanced at the door, as if saying so would make them emerge out of the door.

“Aha ha ha” Kaito scratched his head. “They're having a crystalized problem now.”

“Crystalized?”

Kaito gave a KID smirk and that just gave Shinichi a headache. “What did you do this time?”

“Well, I don't want anyone to interfere us so I poured a jelly that would harden in 30 seconds after its exposure in air~”

“Will they be able to get out of it?”

“Of course they could!” Another KID smirk and that doesn't bode well.

“How?”

“Just pour them a lot of apple ciders.”

“You just love vinegars, don't you.”

“They have wonderful odors.”

“Of course. To torment your taskforce.”

“You got it~”

When Kudou Shinichi brought the news to the stucked officers, they were all whinning and complaining about how they and their office would smell for weeks to come. Nakamori-keibu just sighed defeatedly, expecting something like this to happen and called for back ups to bring them every apple cider they can find.

  
~ **Owari.**

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did it go? I would very much like to hear from you, thank you~


End file.
